


Patience is a Virtue

by InsaneBlueGenius, PokeChan



Series: Housebreaking Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterglow, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Embarrassed Dean, Established Relationship, Fallen Lucifer, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, Walks In The Woods, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer have finally gotten together and all they want is a little alone time. Even when they don't have great luck with it they keep trying... it's not so easy.</p>
<p>Technically a sidefic, but can probably be read on it's own without much confusion.</p>
<p>((possible spoilers for HBA and WHWA [ please note: WHWA has not yet been written]))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becky fangirls prematurely

**Author's Note:**

> A Sidefic to HBA with some of Sam and Lucifer's sexual adventures. 
> 
> Or what happens when your two authors need a break and go "what if we wrote a 5-times fic?" and then can't decide who wants to do what so they make it a 10-times fic instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This fic has been translated into Chinese!](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=153611&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D28%26typeid%3D28) A big, and very flattered, thank you to user [lanxiaoqian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxiaoqian/pseuds/lanxiaoqian)!!

It’s nice to have the house to themselves for a little while. Sam is mostly healed now with just some fading marks here and there but they don’t have much to do while they wait around for everything else to be handled. After the mess with the restaurant Dean insisted that Sam stay and heal completely. They didn’t have anything that they needed to do while they waited for Michael and Crowley. In fact, they were pretty much done with the apocalypse. Except for a few loose ends they had managed to stop it. Sam found that he wasn’t quite ready to relax and celebrate with so many loose ends but he could at least relax and let himself heal completely in the lull while other people took care of things.

Speaking of taking care of things, Lucifer had barely left his side since he’d pulled him out of Halliwell Manor. He’d trailed along behind him every time he went to the kitchen or library, he was in bed beside him every night and pressing closer as Sam healed. Right now Lucifer was actually asleep beside him with his face pressed almost completely into Sam’s shoulder and an arm slung across him.

Sam was relaxed and warm and half hard so he smiled and rolled over to face Lucifer, careful not to actually wake him up. This was the first time since they’d finally decided they were an item that Lucifer had needed to sleep and Sam planned to enjoy waking him up. Lucifer shifted and tightened his arm around Sam’s waist and pressed a little closer. Sam nuzzled lightly at his nose and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he stroked a hand down his side, Sam had every intention of taking advantage of the empty house while he could.

Lucifer roused a bit and made a happy sound. Sam let his hand stay at Lucifer’s hip and stroked his thumb up under Sam’s shirt that Lucifer had stolen for sleeping. He smiled and pressed another kiss to Lucifer’s lips and being rewarded when Lucifer kissed back and smiled, finally opening his eyes.

“Good Morning, Sam.” Lucifer pressed closer and Sam just barely felt a brush of something against his cock, Sam wasn’t the only one half hard this morning. They kissed leisurely, taking advantage of the calmness that they could finally enjoy and slowly deepening their kisses as they pressed closer together. Sam got harder as their kisses got deeper and more intense and he could feel Lucifer doing the same. When Lucifer shifted closer and gasped softly as his cock caught on Sam’s hip, Sam couldn’t help but pull him closer by the hip and press them firmly together. And well, that got him even better noises and a soft gasp of, “Sam!”

Sam chuckled as Lucifer gave up on kissing and pressed his face into Sam’s neck, “Definitely a good morning.” He slid his thigh in between Lucifer’s and was reward with an openmouthed kiss to his neck and Lucifer shifted closer and wrapped his leg around Sam’s more firmly so they could grind together. 

Sam shifts so he can get both arms around Lucifer and presses on hand into the small of his back to urge him to move a bit faster. Lucifer other hand had made it’s way up to wrap around Sam’s neck. They go from grinding together to thrusting against each other, Lucifer finally pulling away from Sam’s neck to kiss him frantically and use the arm he has around Sam to press them so close that it feels like their hearts are beating in sync.

That’s when Sam’s phone starts ringing.

Lucifer freezes in his arms, “I don’t hear anybody…” and Sam knows that Lucifer is listening for Dean and Cas who left for a hunt in the late afternoon yesterday. Sam isn’t close enough to justify continuing and Dean might not think to call for Lucifer so he pulls away and reaches for the phone to answer.

“Hello?”

“Sam! Omigod Congratulations!”

It takes Sam a minute to figure out who it is and then he flops back on the pillows pressing his hand over his eyes because really, how do these things keep happening to him? “Becky what are you talking about? Why are you congratulating me?”

Becky makes a weird exasperated but excited noise over the phone, “On your relationship silly. Congratulations of finding someone that actually fits you so well! I’m really happy for you, Sam.”

Sam is just speechless for a minute. Lucifer tugs his hand away from his face looking concerned, when Sam shakes his head slightly Lucifer tucks himself under Sam’s chin where he can listen easily to the conversation. Sam’s mind takes a little while to catch up but Becky is still talking and it sounds like she just said, “Congrats on the sex too Sam because hot damn! Should I even be saying that when it involves the Devil?” and Sam is suddenly blushing because it looks like Chuck is still writing.

“Becky, Becky slow down. You’re still with Chuck?”

“Well yeah, on and off. So I guess congrats on stopping the apocalypse too, but personally I’m way more excited for your love life, you know? About time you got some happiness.”

Sam just blinks slowly, “Um thanks but I think it’s a little early to say.”

“What?” She sounds confused and that’s when he hears Chuck in the background whispering something furiously at Becky. “Oh! Oh my… I’m um. Sorry Sam. Seems I’m a little early. And Chuck says I… I’m sorry! Um… but I’m still so happy for you Sam. Congrats anyway! Chuck wants to say Hi.”

There’s a sound like the phone is being fumbled around, “Hi Sam, I’m so sorry about Becky. She insists on proofreading.”

Sam gives up, he just.. he gives up here. “So, you’re still writing then?”

Chuck huffs a sigh before answering, “Yeah I can’t really stop. Don’t worry I’m not going to publish anything else. Glad the world isn’t ending though, that’s a relief. Kinda hoping that the visions will stop once everything is all tied up nice, you know?”

Sam hadn’t actually thought of that before, “Yeah, that’ll be nice for you I’m sure.”

“Um, yeah. I’ll let you get back to your boyfriend. He seems pretty nice for, you know, being the devil and all.” Sam snorts out a laugh as Chuck hangs up.

Lucifer looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow at him, “I didn’t know you knew a prophet.”

“Yeah it’s a… It’s a long story. There are novels about us. It’s kinda weird.” At Lucifer’s look of interest he sighs “There are copies of them in the library if you can find where Dean hid them.”

Lucifer curls closer to him and grins, “Learn anything good from that interruption?”

“Well, the apocalypse is almost definitely over.” He leans into kiss Lucifer and cuts it short when he hears the door slam downstair, Dean and Cas are back. He leans his forehead against Lucifer’s “And eventually we’re gonna manage to get enough privacy to have sex.”

Lucifer laughs as he slides out of bed and Sam realizes that he doesn’t really mind waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Blue.


	2. Sheriff Jody Mills is taking you boys home

Lucifer cannot believe how hard it has been to get some time alone with Sam. He hadn’t thought that hard about human courting rituals when he had first decided he wanted Sam. He knew it would be a bit strange and that he couldn’t expect Sam to agree to be his mate right away but he’d had no idea about how it would go once they had decided to...date?

He had finally figured out how to get it across to Sam exactly how important he was to him and Sam had actually, surprisingly, been very amenable to the idea. It wasn’t exactly being mates but it was a good first step to do things the human way.

Lucifer found that he very definitely enjoyed the human way. It was intimate in an entirely different way than the angelic way and so far it was thoroughly enjoyable. He enjoyed kissing a lot. He’d half fallen for Sam because of how it felt to rest close him and just feel his presence, and he had to admit that having Sam pressing against him with purpose was an infinitely better feeling. He enjoyed the more intimate touches that had come with their admittances of feelings and he had to admit he felt something like a tense pull in his gut when Sam pressed closed to him or touched him in new places and he loved the feeling. It was really no wonder that humans did crazy things in order to feel like this.

Lucifer was enjoying every bit of it, but Sam seemed frustrated. He clearly wasn’t comfortable touching Lucifer in certain ways as long as they couldn’t get away from their brothers and Bobby. Considering some of the noises Sam made when they managed to stay pressed close for long enough, well let’s just say that Lucifer understood completely about not sharing that with anyone else. Lucifer wanted to touch bare skin, to press his hands into every part of Sam that he could reach and it seemed very much like Sam wanted the same. It seemed like that was exactly what he would get if they could just manage to get away for a little while and there was no way that was going to happen conveniently until after all of the apocalypse’s loose ends were tied up.

That’s how Lucifer ended up convincing Sam to take a walk outside after dinner. It was Springtime and certainly warm enough to be outside in the evening sunlight. Lucifer grinned at Sam as he threaded their fingers together and tugged Lucifer towards a familiar path behind the scrap yard that lead into trails in the woods that Sam had walked along since he was a kid.

They start down the path slowly, talking a little bit about what is to come, thinking aloud about what they might do in the post-apocalypse lull. There’s no way Sam and his brother will ever really give up hunting but before the apocalypse went into full swing they used to do other things too. Lately Sam’s been telling him about these things, he’s very encouraging when it comes to getting Lucifer to experience humanity in different ways and so far Lucifer has no real complaints. He’ll follow Sam wherever he wants to go for as long as he can, they were made for each other and Lucifer still feels that to the core of his grace even if it’s not working out how he originally thought it would. As the sun sets he tucks himself close to Sam, wrapping his arm close around his waist and walking further along the path with Sam’s arm draped around his shoulders. It’s warm and comfortable and Sam seems happy as he guides Lucifer out towards a clearing he used to play in as a kid. The sky is clear when they get there and you can easily look up and see the stars, stars are still something that Lucifer isn’t used to thinking about.

He closes his eyes and tries not to think too hard about heaven. It’s a nice distraction when Sam brushes a cheek against his hair and then presses a kiss to his temple. He turns his face up to get a real kiss, away from prying eyes Sam is always willing to indulge him in this. They kiss for long minutes, starting out soft and slow but getting deeper and more passionate as time passes. When they’re away from everyone else it’s like Sam can finally let go and Lucifer has absolutely no problem following his lead. That’s how Lucifer ends up pressed against one of the thick trees on the edge of the clearing with Sam pressed up against his front kissing him. He’s got his hands tangled in Sam’s hair so he can keep pulling Sam back into kisses when he tries to move further away. Sam’s got one hand cupping Lucifer’s ass and the other holding tight to his hip as his thumb brushes the edge of his jeans over and over, it’s obvious that Sam is trying to figure out what he wants to do.

Lucifer finds that he can’t quite keep quiet with the way Sam is moving against him and whatever noise he makes apparently pushes Sam into a decision. He’s pulling away and shushing Lucifer as he moves forward to cup Lucifer’s cock through denim. He’s whispering, “I’ve got you.” as he rubs at him gently through fabric and then moves to tug open the jeans. 

Lucifer still can’t believe how much he feels in this body, he’s panting with his hands tangled in Sam’s hair and Sam hasn’t even gotten to bare skin yet. Sam presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and slides a hand past the waistband of his boxers to wrap firmly around his cock. This is new, so very new. They haven’t really managed to get this far before what with so many other people being around them so Lucifer can’t help himself and he just reacts. He moans loud enough to surprised himself a little and bucks into Sam’s hand. It’s like he’s on fire, it’s the opposite of anything he’d felt in the cage and Sam is making pleased noises and pressing him further back as he starts to stroke him slowly. Lucifer is so preoccupied with how it feels to be drowning that at first all he can do is cling to Sam and do his best to return the kisses. Sam even gives up and moves to press kisses into his neck when Lucifer can’t focus enough to kiss back.

Lucifer regains a little clarity and finally manages to pull a hand away from Sam’s neck to make some attempt at reciprocation, He’s pressing his hand against Sam’s zipper when he’s blinded suddenly by a bright light and realizes with a shock that he can hear a car coming near them.

“Shit!” Sam scrunches up his eyes and presses a quick kiss as he pulls his hand away from Lucifer. Luckily he’s blocking the view from the car with his body and he quickly but carefully redoes Lucifer’s jeans.

The car door opens and then slams and a lesser light flickers over them, “You boys ok there? You’re awfully far in the woods here.”

Lucifer doesn’t really have the mindset to blush, but Sam does and between his bright embarrassed blush and Lucifer’s still flushed face the lady cops jumps to the very obvious and correct conclusion. “Sorry Ma’am. We were just taking a walk and got a bit carried away.”

“It’s Sheriff Mills, and you’re awfully far out in the woods for a walk, kid.” She’s glancing and Lucifer suspiciously and it reminds him that not all humans are accepting of two men together. When he realizes she’s only looking at Lucifer with disapproval he’s suddenly reminded that to humans his vessel seems older, probably too old for someone Sam’s age. 

She seems to be waiting for an answer and Sam is struck speechless until Lucifer moves forward and thread their fingers together. “We’re not really that far out. We’re staying with Bobby at the salvage yard.”

She nods and walks back to her car, “C’mon you two, I’ll give you a ride back.” Sam tugs Lucifer towards the car, obviously wanting to avoid trouble. Lucifer can’t help it, he takes a little peek into Sam’s thoughts just to make sure everything is ok, but all Sam is thinking is that he hopes Dean and Cas are inside so nobody questions why they’re being brought home by the Sheriff.

Lucifer really needs to find a way to get them some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Blue.


	3. Balthazar, this is not the angel you're looking for

The door to Sam’s room closed with a thump as Lucifer backed himself into it, pulling Sam along with two hands fisted in his plaid. Sam felt like he should care that Lucifer was going to stretch his shirt to the point of no return, or possibly even rip it with how hard he was holding, but he didn’t. Not one bit. He should probably also be embarrassed about feeling like he and Lucifer were a pair of horny teenagers sneaking around behind their parents’ backs, but after their first time together the both of them just wanted more.

Getting privacy seemed to be their biggest issue, between the house’s inhabitants and angelic duties, things had been too busy to really even think about anything but tying up the apocalypse, which seemed to be well on its way to a close.

At the moment the house was blissfully empty and Lucifer was enthusiastically kissing his breath away. Sam pressed into him, sliding both of his hands under Lucifer’s shirt and running blunt nails down his sides, causing the angel to arch his back off the door, just enough for Sam to get one hand around him and pull Lucifer properly against him.

Their bodies lined up perfectly and as they continued to kiss and press their bodies together Sam felt himself getting hard. One shift of his hips later had Lucifer’s answering hardness pressing against his thigh as Lucifer ground his hips down, searching for friction. There wasn’t much finesse to what they were doing, but if the tiny moans Lucifer was giving him were anything to go by it was enough.

Sam slid the hand not wrapped around Lucifer higher, rucking up his shirt and exposing his stomach as Sam thumbed at one of Lucifer’s nipples. When Lucifer gasped at the touch Sam dipped his head to begin mouthing at the angel’s neck, occasionally biting just hard enough to redden the skin a little.

It was as he was moving to undo the button of Lucifer’s jeans that Sam heard the telltale sound of wings from behind.

Sam practically jumped away from Lucifer like he’d been burned and turned to see Balthazar standing on the other side of the room looking, of all things, impressed. Or at least appreciative.

It certainly wasn’t an apologetic look he was giving them, which Sam felt like it should have been. Too frustrated to care about appearances overly much Sam raked a hand through his hair. “What is it?”

No one was supposed to be by today, they hadn’t made plans to meet with any of the angels and Crowley had made it very clear he hardly had time to send them the scarce updates that he did. There was no reason for Balthazar to be showing up in his room.

“Ahh, I was looking for Castiel, but he’s so hard to sense nowadays with the state of his grace and all,” Balthazar said.

Lucifer was still leaning against the door, very clearly displeased at being interrupted. “That does not explain why you decided to land in Sam’s room, unannounced.”

At Lucifer’s tone Balthazar begins to look… not apologetic but at least regretful about the situation. “You two were the only ones in the house. I had no idea about your new arrangement. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Sam sighed, mood now thoroughly ruined. “They went into town for a bit. They’ll be back before too long.”

“Lovely, I’ll just be downstairs then.” And without further comment Balthazar vanished.

If this kept happening Sam was going to lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Poke.


	4. Dean this is why we have separate rooms

Dean had very loudly and very insistently demanded that they switch up the motel room situation, as he called it, now that Sam and Lucifer were involved with each other. If you asked Sam he had been overreacting. It had just been a kiss goodnight, simple, chaste, and completely harmless. Sam’s brother was a baby.

It didn’t really bother Sam too much, anyway. Sharing a motel room with Lucifer gave them a chance at having privacy that they weren’t usually afforded while on the road or at Bobby’s and there was something Sam had been wanting to try with Lucifer for a while now.

They’d been taking things pretty slowly as far as sex was concerned. Lucifer was still feeling out this aspect of humanity and Sam didn’t have a huge amount of hands on experience with other men. Taking things slow was smart, of course, but that didn’t mean Sam didn’t want more.

He explained the idea to Lucifer before he actually did anything, unwilling to chance startling the angel by suddenly putting Lucifer’s dick in his mouth.

“That sounds unsanitary,” Lucifer said in response.

Sam let out a laugh. He supposed it did sound strange to anyone who hadn’t grown up hearing about it and seeing it every now and again. “It’s a pretty common thing, and besides, you just got out of the shower.”

With a hum Lucifer moved into Sam’s personal space, one cool hand slipping under the nightshirt he was wearing, the nights were still occasionally chilly and the motel was not exactly the highest rated place around. “I trust you.”

It was that admittance, even though Sam had already known that, that turned the small spark that had been simmering low in Sam’s belly into a roaring flame. Sam kissed him, using his height to his advantage and herding Lucifer over to the bed. It only took a light press on the shoulders for Lucifer to get the message and get on the bed. He leaned back to hold himself up on his elbows as Sam crawled over him, kissing Lucifer’s mouth and biting his lower lip.

Sam mouthed his way down Lucifer’s torso, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples, nipping at them gently. By the time Sam is leaving marks on Lucifer’s hips he can feel his cock pressing against Sam’s chest.

“Ready?” Sam asked as he pulled down Lucifer’s loose sleep pants that he had just pulled on before Sam had made his suggestion. Lucifer nodded and grunted in the affirmative as he watched Sam wrap a hand around his cock and give it a few sure strokes before bending down and licking a thick line from base to tip.

That is exactly when Dean decides it’s a good idea to just walk into their room. The room he insisted they get so he didn’t have to watch them be “gross” with each other. He really has no one to blame but himself in Sam’s opinion.

“Hey Sa- OH MY GOD WHY!?” Dean’s hands flew up to cover his face while he let fly a litany of cuss words. “Dammit Sammy!”

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam shouted, feeling his face heat up as Lucifer pulled his pants back up. “You told us to come in here so you wouldn’t have to be around us!”

“Yeah but I didn’t think you’d just- just get right to it!” he said, clearly distraught. Sam didn’t feel bad for him at all.

Resisting the urge to pull his hair out, Sam rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

Dean had the decency to look ashamed as he muttered, more to the floor than to Sam, “I was just wondering if you guys had a spare towel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Poke.


	5. Castiel wants what they have

Castiel returned quietly to the motel room he was sharing with Dean. He was frowning because he just… wasn’t adjusting to humanity as well as he originally thought he would. Castiel found that he didn’t really mind that he was falling, he was willing to stay with Sam and Dean for in the short time that he had known them he had grown closer to them than he had most of his own true brothers.

He sighed, Dean had sent him back to the hotel because he was being “more socially awkward than usual” and it was interfering with Dean’s ability to concentrate on looking for a new hunt and flirting with the waitress at the diner. Maybe he should just go to the next room and see if Lucifer and Sam are amenable to company, he doesn’t really like being alone in his head now that he can’t hear heaven and has to concentrate to use his extra senses.

He opens the connecting door without thinking and what he sees surprises him enough to hold him in place for a few minutes. Sam and Lucifer are in bed with the covers pulled up to just cover their hips, both of their eyes are closed and he can clearly see some bruises and other little marks on what he can see of Lucifer’s chest. Sam has both arms wrapped around Lucifer, one securely across his chest holding him close to Sam and one stroking along his side and skimming along his stomach near the edge of the blanket, the room smells odd and Castiel can’t figure out if he has interrupted them or if he is seeing the end of what they spent their morning doing while he and Dean were out. 

They are pressed very close together and suddenly Castiel finds himself envious. This is what it means to be human, this is obviously what humans are seeking as they move from relationship to relationship. Lucifer is smiling softly and Sam’s face is pressed into the back of his neck. Lucifer's hands are both pressed to Sam’s arm where it’s wrapped tight around his chest and Castiel cannot ever remember seeing his older brother so content. This is what Castiel wants, this is why it’s okay to fall, why he doesn't think he’ll mind not being an angel anymore.

Lucifer makes a happy humming noise that Castiel can feel echo a little in his true voice when Sam shifts and starts pressing kisses to the column of his neck. And Castiel must react somehow and make noise because they both open their eyes and look at him and he’s suddenly feeling warm, it takes him a minute to realize that he’s blushing. It’s Sam’s voice that pulls a response out of him, “Cas? Are you okay?”

Lucifer is tugging the sheets up higher and looking at him with concern as Castiel manages to stutter out, “My apologies. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I’ll just go.”

They exchange a look and Lucifer sits up a little before addressing him, “I thought you were out with Dean?”

“He sent me back here. I was interfering with his ability to concentrate.” He moved to pull the door closed “I will leave you be.”

“No, Cas. It’s okay. We’ll join you in a minute okay?” Castiel often wonders why he ever thought that Sam was an abomination when he is often so kind, he nods his acquiescence and goes to close the door. He can’t help but glance up as he goes and sees Sam lean over and kiss Lucifer softly and hears him whisper something about getting to round two later. He finds himself wondering if one day he will be treated the same and finds that when he imagines it, it’s Dean he sees treating him that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Blue.


	6. Michael is a worrywart

Michael’s never been one to fret or dwell on things. He didn’t over think things or worry himself over nothing. So when he didn’t hear from Lucifer in well over a week and something in his grace insisted on checking up on his brother he elected to follow through with it. If his instincts were worried it must have been important.

Finding Lucifer is tricky at first. His brother has not yet regained his full glory (Michael tries not to wonder if he ever will) and his weakened state is constantly in such flux that Michael never has a solid feel for it. It takes longer than he would ever admit to but he does eventually find Lucifer, camped out in an old, rundown building with the Winchesters and Castiel. Both Dean and Castiel are fast asleep, the ex-garrison leader is little more than human anymore and Michael almost feels regret for the punishment, but it was the way of things and he wasn’t about to change it for one angel.

Michael finds Lucifer in a room on the other side of the old house. He can hear them both panting as if they were finding it hard to breathe and something in Michael nearly startles. For all the power Lucifer has regained they both know that Lucifer’s life is still tied to the vessel he is trapped in. Michael listens for a few beats more, long enough to hear that the labored breaths of his brother and Sam continue. He also catches the sound of Sam panting out Lucifer’s name and it sounds like a desperate prayer.

Suddenly sure they’ve gotten themselves into trouble Michael calls upon the vessel Gabriel had made for him. It’s never entirely what Michael would call comfortable and it always takes a bit of time to adjust to but he doesn’t bother taking the time to adjust comfortably, he doesn’t have the time if Lucifer is in danger. As soon as he is able to properly move his borrowed limbs he materializes a handful of feet away from where Lucifer and Sam are pressed into a corner and…

“What on earth are you doing?” Michael asks, because for how distressed they sound Lucifer’s grace looks awfully pleased now that Michael’s bothering to check. Perhaps he misread the situation.

“Dad!?”

“Michael!”

The both of them stumble and Michael sees now that they had both been holding each other’s penises. He’s still not sure why that activity would cause exertion but he did admit he knew very little about humans or what they did outside of the utterly basic eat, sleep, and breed and even his knowledge of those things was minimal at best.

“What are you doing here Michael?” Lucifer asked, righting his rumpled clothes along with Sam, who was refusing to look in Michael’s direction. Lucifer’s grace had lost all traces of happiness and Michael decided that he had definitely misread the situation.

Straightening his back Michael looked Lucifer in the eye. “I hadn’t heard from you in some time, I thought something had happened, and then you sounded like you were in trouble so I came to offer my help.”

Sam groaned and turned to face the corner, letting his head drop to rest on the old wood. “I see I was mistaken. I’ll go now and speak with you later, brother.”

As Michael left he heard Sam say something about a cellphone and he only caught that last word because it was shouted to the heavens, very obviously addressed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Poke.


	7. Dean didn't need to see his brother like that

Sam is so happy that they found a decent place to squat in on this hunt. There’s no electricity but there’s city water that works and it’s the very beginning of summer so the temperature is comfortable enough. But the exciting part is that he has a bed, what they’re hunting only attacks on Tuesdays for some reason, and Dean is out getting supplies and trying to “gather information” which really looks more like taking Cas around on dates.

He stops thinking about Dean and Cas when Lucifer climbs back on the bed with him and runs cool hands down his spine and follows them with soft little kisses. Lucifer leans up to kiss him lightly and make sure he’s comfortable where he’s laying on his stomach on the bed, presses a kiss to the back of his neck as he urges him to lift his hips up so Lucifer can get a pillow underneath him.

He’s a little anxious about all of this. He knows people enjoy it and he’s always been attracted to men but he’s never gone so far with a man before. Sam has pressed a finger inside himself a few times on his own and liked it and Lucifer had certainly enjoyed having Sam’s fingers in him just a few days a before… Sam flushes at the memory of Lucifer writhing and pressing up into desperate kisses as Sam spread him open with three fingers, he’d been so glad to be alone because Lucifer had been loud and Sam had not wanted to quiet him.

He’s pretty sure he’ll enjoy this and it’s better to find out now than while trying to go further, so he spreads his knees a bit wider and shivers in anticipation as Lucifer slides his hands low again and brushes his thumbs over Sam’s hole. Lucifer is spreading his cheeks further apart and rubbing gently at Sam’s hole, it steals his breath away to feel it, maybe he underestimated how much he would enjoy this.

Lucifer shifts his weight behind him and Sam expects him to reach for the lube so he can press fingers inside but instead he’s adjusting his grip to keep Sam’s ass spread. Sam makes a questioning noise that turns into a squeak when Lucifer’s tongue presses where his fingertips just were. He’s licking slowly and carefully over Sam’s hole and Sam is suddenly breathless. Where did Lucifer even get this idea?

Wow, does it even matter?

That’s his last real thought as Lucifer presses against his hole with lips and tongue. He’s slowly loosening up around where Lucifer is carefully pressing into him. He only realizes he’s making a high pitched desperate noise when it breaks off into a noise of desperation and Lucifer pulls back to graze his teeth over one of his cheeks. Lucifer lays a soft kiss there and Sam is focused enough on the sensation to feel Lucifer’s smile against his ass. He pushes back against him, needier than he will ever acknowledge outside of a bedroom, and he’s rewarded when Lucifer presses a finger against his hole. He didn’t notice Lucifer reach for the lube but it doesn’t bother him since he’s not exactly focused on anything not touching him right now.

The first finger goes in easily, Sam’s done as much to himself before, but Lucifer’s finger is softer, slimmer than his own. Lucifer slides it in an out a few times and presses a second finger in and that, wow, that’s different than what Sam expected. He’s pushing back onto it before he even thinks about it. Lucifer responds by leaning forward again and adding his tongue to the mix. Sam is breathless, precome is leaking out of him and he can feel it as it pools on the pillow beneath him. Sam has his face pressed into the pillow when he feels Lucifer move his other hand around his hip. Suddenly there’s a firm hand wrapped around his cock and Sam doesn’t know if he wants to thrust forward or push back onto Lucifer’s fingers and he can’t think about anything clearly.

That’s when the door slams open. He only really notices it because Lucifer’s hand clenches a little around him and he freezes completely behind him and sits up. He turns his head to the side still breathless to see Dean standing in their doorway, eyes huge and mouth open in shock.

Dean blinks slowly and his face seems to melt into a look of horror. “SERIOUSLY!?! Again?!” He’s flung a hand over his eyes dramatically and looks like he’s fuming. “I called out for you guys and got no answer. This has got to stop happening I just can’t deal with seeing this!” Dean is waving his free hand around as he talks and Lucifer pulls away making Sam whine softly. The noise makes Dean peek through his fingers and make an exasperated noise, “Holy shit cover up already.”

Sam falls onto his side and Lucifer is pulling the covers up over them both when he says, “Or you could just leave since you don’t seem to actually need us for anything.”

Dean slams the door shut as he leaves and Sam covers his face with his hands, “Maybe next time we should put a sock on the door.” Lucifer looks at him curiously, “Ugh. I’ll explain later, we should go downstairs before he comes back up to bother us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Blue.


	8. Crowley doesn't want to know

There were days where Crowley seriously questioned whether or not it was worth the hassle to be King of Hell. The perks were nice, sure, and the power it gave him was impressive, but he had to deal with so much crap! The crossroads demons behaved themselves fairly well, they were used to working under Crowley’s watchful gaze, but everyone else was testing his limits. The demons that oversaw the racks were slacking and souls were getting loose, the guards of the gates were letting far too many demons pass through, and not a single piece of paperwork was being filed correctly.

Crowley had had more than enough. It was time to make some big changes. He couldn't deal with these problems and keeps tabs on the growing rebellion topside. Something needed to be done, but to be able to do that he needed to explain himself to Lucifer or one of the angel’s darling humans. Not a day went by that Crowley didn't curse the agreement he’d made. To make a deal with the actual devil, what had he been thinking?

Of course, he could just renege on the promise and do as he pleased. Chances that they would ever find out were slim, slim enough to be very tempting. But Crowley had integrity when it came to his deals and that was something he would never budge on. He had an example to make.

He doubted it’d be difficult to get the Winchesters and Lucifer to agree to allow him to reorder Hell, but they would probably have questions and Crowley needed to have non-threatening answers for them. It took a bit of planning but eventually he had everything written out and prepared. Snapping the latches of his briefcase closed, Crowley searched for Lucifer’s location.

The first place he checked was Singer’s but the boys seemed to have moved on. He scanned the highways to no avail and eventually managed to pinpoint Lucifer’s grace in a motel somewhere in the Midwest. With a surge of power Crowley was off.

Now, Crowley had been a demon for several centuries, a couple millennia in hell-years. He had been around the block more than once and had seen and done things that made even some other demons cringe. He was well read and well versed and very knowledgeable (knowledge was power after all), but there were just some things he was better off never seeing or knowing.

Like the fact that Sam Winchester enjoyed fingering Lucifer’s asshole while telling him, in impeccable detail, how he was going to fuck him. He didn’t need to know that Lucifer made those kinds of noises in response to having that done to him. He didn’t need to see the bruises, new and faded alike, that decorated them both. And he definitely didn’t need to know that they bought their lube in large pump bottles.

Not even the indignity upon their faces was enough to lighten the mood any. “I’ll… be back tomorrow. Good day, gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Poke.


	9. Gabriel tries to be a good host

Gabriel has to admit that the Winchester brothers have always sort of amused him. He liked them even when they first hunted him as a Trickster. It was just so hilarious to mess with them and really… they were good guys at heart. They meant well even when they ended up doing things the wrong way. And well, Sam was with Lucifer now and that practically made him an in-law and it looks like soon enough Castiel is going to actually do something about the awkward sexual tension going on between him and Dean.

So, Gabriel likes the Winchester boys, they’re better family that his family in heaven at least, so that means that he doesn’t mind lending a hand now and then. He gets to hang out with two of his brothers who aren’t total assholes and obviously have some appreciation for humanity and it’s many virtues and he gets to mess with his two favorite (only) in-laws (close enough). This is how he ends up giving them all an open invitation to several of his houses. He’s been around awhile, he has a few houses in America, a couple in Europe, a nice little villa down in South America that he doesn’t spend enough time at, and a small house on a island that he’s been carefully keeping humanity away from since he found it not long after he fell. One day he’s going to drag everyone out there and make them actually enjoy a real vacation.

Right now the boys have just finished a hunt in Connecticut so they’re staying at his place for a few days to relax, enjoy the amenities that Gabriel doesn’t like to live without. He’s managed to convince both Dean and Castiel into his heated pool. Castiel hadn’t yet gotten a chance to swim so Gabriel decided to leave him in Dean’s hands-on teaching method to go find Sam and Lucifer and invite them to join in the fun.

He knows that they’ve commandeered one of the bedrooms for themselves and he knows why they’re sharing it (Balthazar had been quick to share that tidbit of gossip). Sam had seemed extremely pleased by how big all of Gabriel’s guest beds were and seemed to be taking great joy in lounging around and stretching out. Gabriel had discovered that his older brother was apparently ridiculously cuddly (Gabriel could only imagine how Sam had been cramming himself onto tiny motel beds, especially if having Lucifer wrapped around him like he was last night was a regular occurrence) and had found Sam sprawled out on the huge bed the night before reading a novel aloud with Lucifer curled up halfway on top of him.

He expects to see a repeat of last night with Sam and Lucifer curled up together when he opens the door to the guest room.

He does not, in fact, see a repeat of last night when he opens his guest room door.

Gabriel takes a moment to process what he’s seeing. Sam is stretched out on the bed sort of like he expected, except that he’s naked. Not only that, but it looks like he’s not the only one taking advantage of the ability to stretch out in a large room with a large bed because there is Lucifer on top of him, pressing him down to the mattress and pressing into him. While a part of him is sort of proud of Lucifer for managing to adjust to humanity and human sexuality so quickly the other part of him is desperately trying to process the rest of what he’s seeing.

Lucifer has all six of his wings spread out as he thrusts into Sam. One pair almost curled around Sam as he moves and the other two spread out behind him. If that’s not shocking enough those are Sam’s hands clinging desperately to Lucifer’s wings as he moves.

Gabriel had no idea they were this serious. He wonders if Sam has any idea of what he’s getting into here and as he thinks that he must make a noise of surprise or react in some way because Lucifer freezes on top of Sam and the next thing he knows two pairs of Lucifer’s wings are fading away, the last pair is curled protectively around Sam and Lucifer is practically snarling, “Gabriel! What are you doing here?!?”

Gabriel flinches and snaps to attention, “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize… I didn’t even think to check before I opened the door.”

Sam is blushing bright red and stroking his hands from the base of Lucifer’s wings down his back in what is clearly meant to be a calming gesture and Gabriel finds himself staring at this human who is touching a fellow archangel’s wings.

“Gabriel! Do you mind?”

He jumps a little again and he can feel his own wings twitch and tuck closer to his body in a protective gesture that he hopes Lucifer doesn’t notice. “Sorry, sorry. I was just going to invite you down to the pool.. but you are clearly busy. Good for you guys.” Sam looks like he’s laughing a little and Lucifer suddenly drops his forehead down to Sam’s shoulder and sighs. “I really didn’t mean to ruin the mood. I’ll just go. Join us later, yeah?”

He snaps them up a little apology (it’s chocolate lube) onto the bedside table and quickly backs out of the door. Gabriel can just barely hear Sam laugh when he notices the apology and then say “How does this keep happening no matter where we are?”

Gabriel still feels bad for interrupting what was obviously a really intimate moment, but hey now he knows exactly how serious Lucifer is about Sam and that was certainly eye-opening. Good for him, good for them both, really. And good for Gabriel too because it means he really will get to have at least one really entertaining in-law. This opens up a whole new realm of possibilities for getting everyone to do what he wants, it could actually be a lot of fun. Gabriel will start with some creative apologies, maybe they’d appreciate angelproof locks or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Blue.


	10. Rev Up Those Engines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This is the only chapter with fairly major spoilers for _Winchesters' Home for Wayward Angels_ so if you don't wanna spoiler a plot twist hold off on reading this chapter.
> 
> We hope you all enjoyed this not-quite-smutfest we put together for you. We hope it made you laugh and maybe frustrated you a little. See you all soon!

“You know if Dean finds us out here he’s going to be mad,” Lucifer said. His tone suggested that he viewed Dean’s wrath as more of an annoyance than as any sort of threat.

It was probably because Sam had been dealing with that particular annoyance his whole life that it didn’t faze him. “It’ll be fine,” Sam assured him. “Besides, what Dean doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

At least that’s what Sam kept telling himself as he opened the back door of the Impala and crawled in pulling Lucifer along with him. It wasn’t like Dean had never had sex in the car anyway, Sam knew damn well he had dating all the way back to high school. Sam could almost hear Dean’s arguments of it being _his_ car and whatever else. Sam didn’t care, he’d heard worse from Dean.

All thoughts of his brother were quickly pushed from his mind as Lucifer pushed Sam down across the backseat and moved to straddle him, tilting his chin up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Sam ran his hands down Lucifer’s back and sides before happily settling them on his ass and giving a playful squeeze. The familiar, worn seats creaked slightly as Lucifer began rocking against Sam.

After a few minutes of rocking and kissing Sam began to mouth and bite at Lucifer’s neck, leaving a fresh mark low near his collarbone. Lucifer threw his head back as he grinded down on Sam’s lap, letting out a throaty moan as Sam bit down where his pulse was hammering away, rabbit quick. Sam was hard and could already feel a slight dampness in his pants. If he didn’t do something other than knead Lucifer’s ass he was going to come in his pants like some sort of horny teenager.

Sam didn’t think he really minded all that much, to be honest. The weight of Lucifer on top of him was pleasant and distracting, causing the rest of the world to become little more than background noise. Which was probably why he didn’t notice the radio beginning to quietly spit static as it tried to tune itself.

He did, however, notice when the engine suddenly started and revved loudly, the lights turned on and a very angry, very familiar voice, roared from the speakers “SAM WINCHESTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?”

Both Sam and Lucifer jumped, effectively slamming Lucifer’s head into the roof of the car. They both haphazardly scrambled out of the car and stared at it in shock.

“Dad?” Sam whispered, as if speaking any louder would shatter something. Carefully, Sam moved closer to the now idling Impala, ignoring Lucifer’s hushed warnings. “Hello?” he called, just a little louder.

In the space of a blink John Winchester materialized beside Sam, looking just as pissed off as he almost always had in life. With a shout Sam flailed back a few steps, only staying on his feet thanks to Lucifer catching him and wrapping a steadying arm around him.

“Holy shit.”

This wasn’t happening, it just wasn’t. The ghost of his father did not just catch Sam making out in the backseat of what was once the family car with an archangel. Oh god, Sam had been groping Lucifer’s ass. “How long have you been there?” Sam asked, his voice little more than an undignified squeak.

John was glaring at both of them, his arms crossed and his expression thunderous. “Long enough.”

Oh, Sam was never going to hear the end of this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! All of the cockblocking. These poor boys, we put them through so much. ~Poke
> 
> In case you were wondering about April Fools... The joke is that they don't actually get the sex even though we wrote ten chapters of smut. :P ~Blue
> 
> In case you are wondering, This chapter written by Poke.


End file.
